


Un, deux, trois...

by AbbyGibbs



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: Affaire de meurtre, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fauteuil roulant, Love Confessions, Murder, Violence, Wheelchairs, amour, angoisse
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Résumé : Les nerfs du capitaine vont être mit à rude épreuve, une lettre lui a été envoyé contenant une phrase. Puis deux corps seront découverts. Un couple, L'homme en fauteuil roulant, la femme assise sur une chaise. Quelques jours plus tard une seconde lettre du tueur pour mettre Caïn au défi de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne recommence...





	1. Prélude

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : AbbyGibbs  
> Titre : "Un, deux, trois"  
> Série : Caïn  
> Couple : Caïn/Lucie  
> Genre : Romance, angoisse, drame.  
> Spoilers : Aucun.  
> Note d'auteur : c'est idée m'est venue un soir alors que j'étais déjà dans mon lit, et oui, les rouages de mon cerveau ne s'arrête jamais. Et le sujet d'histoire c'est imposé à moi. Même si parfois je me demande pourquoi je continue à écrire... ce n'est que je pense que j'écris si bien que cela, mais bon, je pense que c'est ma planche de salut et je pense aussi que c'est pour cela que j'aime tant, le personne du capitaine Frédérique Caïn, je me retrouve dans plusieurs aspects de sa personnalité. Je voudrais aussi remercier d'avance tous ceux qui prendront la peine de lire cette histoire.
> 
> Cette fic est dédiée à tous ceux qui ne perde jamais espoir.
> 
> Les personnages de Fabien Deschamps, Daphné Ellis, Daniel De Bruyn, Isabelle Mathis, Eric Tittel et Alexa David m'appartiennent. Tout comme celui de Damien Lemaitre.

Prélude

 

L'automne approchait à grand pas, il n'y avait plus moyen de s'y tromper à présent, les températures chutaient dangereusement, même si sur la plage on ne voyait pas de grande différence, les touristes, ou les habitants de la ville de Marseille commençaient à s'habiller plus chaudement. Une chose que Fabien Deschamps ne semblait pourtant pas remarquer tellement il était nerveux.

 

 _C'est aujourd'hui ou jamais_ pensa-t- il. Il avait l'intention de demander sa petit amie en mariage, mais comme il ne voulait pas qu'elle soupçonne quelque chose il commença par râler un peu.

 

"Franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi certaine personne on autant de mal à comprendre qu'être en fauteuil roulant ne signifie pas forcément être stupide, bon sang."

 

"Fabien, ne t'énerve pas comme ça. C'est eux qui sont ignares pas toi, et puis moi je le sais que tu es intelligeant et c'est en grande partie pour ça que je t'aime." Lui dit, sa compagne, Daphné.

 

"Je t'aime aussi. Et je me demande tous les jours ce que j'ai fais de bien pour te mériter."

 

"Simplement être toi." Expliqua-t-elle avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

 

Fabien Deschamps, pensait souvent qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux de la terre de puis qu'il avait rencontré Daphné Ellis. La plus belle femme que la gent féminine n'est jamais portée. Lorsque qu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois la jeune femme, Fabien était tombé immédiatement sous son charme. Il n'avait cependant pas essayé de la séduire car pour lui, il était évident que jamais elle ne sortirait avec lui à cause de son handicap.

 

Mais à son grand étonnement, c'était Daphné, qui avait tentée une offensive de charme, entre en fait c'était le coup de foudre et depuis ce jour la vie des jeune gens n'était que bonheur.

 

Fabien arrêta de rouler, alors que sa petite amie continuait de marcher. S'arrêtant lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il ne roulait plus à ses cotés. Elle se retourna pour voir pourquoi il s'était arrêté.

 

"Tout va bien, mon chéri ? Tu veux que je te pousse ?"

 

Fabien ne répondit pas, il a regardait simplement un sourire aux lèvres. La jeune femme retourna vers lui lorsqu'elle fut assez près de lui elle s'accroupit devant sa chaise pour être à sa hauteur. Souriant elle aussi à présent.

 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

 

"Rien je pensais juste que j'avais vraiment de la chance de t'avoir."

 

Le sourire de Daphné grandit encore en entendant les mots de Fabien.

 

"Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, tu sais."

 

"J'ai quelque chose à te demander." Il plongea sa main droite da la poche de son blouson et en sortit lentement une petite boite.

 

A la vue de la boite, Daphné mit une main devant sa bouche.

 

"Cela fait quelques temps que j'y pense. Mais je ne trouvais jamais le bon moment..." Commença-t-il avant de prendre une profonde inspiration puis de continuer "Daphné tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arriver, je ne n'ai vraiment appris ce qu'aimer voulait dire avec toi, tu m'a appris aussi que certaine personne était capable de voir au-delà des apparences, d'un autre coté c'est surement pour cela que ta citation est celle d'Antoine de Saint-Exupéry dans "Le petit Prince"...

 

La jeune femme face à lui retira la main de sa bouche alors que ses yeux brillaient de larmes lorsque doucement elle cita : "On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur, l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux."

 

"Exactement ! Tu as pris la peine de me connaitre, tu m'a aimée alors que je pensais qu'aucune femme ne pourrait jamais le faire. Et pourtant, tu es ici devant moi. Daphné, tu es une partie de moi maintenant sans laquelle je ne pourrais plus vivre. Voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?"

 

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de la jeune femme, "Oui, oui, je le veux !" répondit-elle d'une voix emprunte d'émotion, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

 

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Daphné, le regarda en souriant. "Je vous aime futur Madame Deschamps."

 

"Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, mon amour."

 

Fabien la regarda soudain intrigué. "Ah, qu'est ce que c'est ?"

 

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inferieure alors qu'elle sortit une petite paire de chaussure de la poche de son manteaux bleu ciel. Elle les lui tendit d'une main légèrement tremblante.

 

De son fauteuil roulant, le jeune homme accepta les petites chaussure et les regarda, quelques instants, sans rien dire puis finalement après ce qui semblait avoir été une éternité pour Daphné, Fabien leva des yeux brillant de larmes sur la jeune femme et lui demanda d'une voix rauque, pleine d'émotion : "Est-ce que cela signifie ce que je pense ?"

 

"Si tu penses que tu vas devenir papa, alors là, oui."

 

"Je vais devenir papa." Répéta, Fabien encore et encore fou de joie. Avant de redevenir sérieux et de lui dire "Et bien heureusement que je viens de te demander en mariage."

 

"Oui, mais je m'en serait fichue pas mal si tu ne l'aurais pas fait, tu sais."

 

"Je sais, mais je suis heureux de l'avoir fait, je t'aime tant." Et s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois.

 


	2. Coup de théâtre

**Chapitre Un — Coup de théâtre**.

 

 

Des doigts se pressaient à enfoncer des touches sur un clavier d''ordinateur à la SRPJ de Marseille. Le monde n'est décidemment pas prêt de s'améliorer, pensa, le capitaine Caïn. Il avait beau être cynique et féru d'humour noir, mais là… il n'y avait même plus moyen de faire de l'humour noir, le capitaine était dégoûté par le genre humain et il pensait même à donner sa démission. D'ailleurs c'est cette même lettre de démission qu'il était en train de taper.

 

Moretti son supérieur et ami se demandait ce qui ne tournait pas rond avec Fred, son comportement n'avait rien de normal. Son ami semblait être ailleurs à des milliers de kilomètres, en fait, c'est à peine qu'il échangeait une parole avec qui que ce soit, pas même avec Lucie alors que d'habitude ils se parlaient tout le temps à tel point que Moretti en venait à se demander s'il y avait anguille sous roche entre ses deux là.

 

Il aurait voulut en avoir le cœur nette, mais il savait que Lucie ne parlait pas facilement de sa vie personnelle et vu l'état de Fred, il ne tirerait de lui non plus. Jacques était certain cependant que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

 

Attendre c'est tout ce qu'il y avait à faire combien de temps cela dépendait d'eux.

 

Fred enfonça la toucha qui indiqua à l'imprimante qu'il fallait imprimer la feuille qui venait de finir de taper. Il appuya ensuite ses mains sur la table pour pousser son fauteuil en arrière, puis ses mais se posèrent sur ses roues et il se dirigea vers l'imprimante pour y prendre la lettre de démission qui venait d'en sortir.

 

Il plaça cette dernière entre ses lèvres, Fred aurait tout aussi bien la placer sur ses genoux mais elle aurait put tomber et ça il ne le voulait pas.

 

Caïn avait l'intention de mettre sa lettre de démission dans une enveloppe pour ensuite la déposer sur le bureau de Moretti.

 

_S'il ne pouvait arrêter ce connard alors autant tout laissé tomber. Se mec était en train de jouer avec ses nerfs, il avait être tordu, il n'arrivait pas à anticiper ses prochains crimes. Normalement Fred savait lire les gens. Nombre de fois, il lui fallait simplement rencontre une personne pour savoir si c'était un criminel, mais cette fois rien, rien du tout !_

Caïn roula en direction de son bureau, prit une enveloppe dans un des tiroirs, prit la lettre qu'il tenait toujours entre ses lèvres, la plia soigneusement et l'a glissa da l'enveloppe puis il y nota le nom de son ami. Fred roula dans le bureau de Moretti, voyant que celui-ci n'y était pas, il la déposa sur le bureau et partit.

 

Lucie allait lui manquer même si ça il ne lui avouerait jamais mais, il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça cela lui était impossible, il avait trouvé, un adversaire plus fort que lui, cette fois apparemment : Neufs morts en dix semaines donc trois nourrissons.

 

Fred en avait encore l'estomac tout retourné rien que d'y penser. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour tous les revoir sur un table à la morgue chez Stunia.

 

Il mit à nouveau une roue dans la réalité lorsque son téléphone se mit à biper pour lui annoncer qu'une personne venait de lui envoyer un texto.

 

_Et bien, et bien Capitaine Caïn, on donne sa démission, je ne vais tout de même pas perdre mon camarade de jeu tout de même ? Je serais bien déçu. Allez fais-moi, plaisir et continue de jouer avec moi._

_Je vais de donner un indice pour t'orienter dans la bonne direction avec cette petite comptine :_

_Un, deux trois, nous irons au bois_

_Quatre, cinq, six, cueillir des cerises_

_Sept, huis, neuf, dans mon panier neuf._

_Dix, onze, douze…_

_A toi de la finir et si tu es vraiment si bon que tout le monde le dis tu trouveras où seront les trois prochaines victimes._

_À bientôt, j'espère…_

****

"Lucie ! Jacques ! Borel !" Aboya-t-il à tel point que toutes les personnes présentes tournèrent la tête dans sa direction. "Quoi vous avez jamais vu un handicaper s'énerver ?"

 

"Tout va bien ?" Demanda, Lucie.

 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, capitaine ?" s'enquit, Borel.

 

"Fred t'es tombé sur la tête ? T'es pas bien d'hurler comme ça." Fit Moretti.

 

"Ce connard à piraté les ordis !"

 

"Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu devrais vraiment allez te reposer, Fred."

 

"Ça c'est hors de question, à présent j'en fais une affaire perso. Je vais me le faire se fils de…"

 

"C'est bon, capitaine on a comprit." L'interrompt le lieutenant Delambre avant de lui demander pourquoi il pense que les ordinateurs on été pirater."

 

"Parce que je vieux juste de taper ma lettre de démission, je l'ai imprimée, mise dans une enveloppe et déposer sur le bureau de Jacques et regarder ce que je viens de recevoir il n'y a pas cinq seconde sur mon téléphone mobile."

 

Fred tendit son téléphone mobile à Moretti. Jaques lu le texto et jura : "Bordel de merde. Il a l'intention d'encore faire au moins trois victimes. Il faut vraiment qu'on le trouve cet enfoiré !"

 

"J'te l'fait pas dire."

 

 A suivre...


	3. Le monstre

**Chapitre deux — Le monstre.**

****

**_Dix semaines plutôt…_ **

 

Le capitaine Frédéric Caïn était dans son bureau en compagnie du lieutenant Lucie Delambre comme souvent en train de parler de choses et d'autre, ils avaient trouver cinq minutes pour souffler un peu. Ils venaient tout juste de finir de boucler une affaire. Un idiots qui avait tué sa femme parce que celle-ci avait changé d'avis, elle ne voulait plus allez habiter en Espagne car leur fille était enceinte. Cette dernière préférait donc rester en France pour pouvoir voir grandir son petit fils. Mais le mari lui n'était pas d'accord à ses yeux, elle mettait fin à son rêve de toujours donc, il avait tout simplement décidé de la tuer.

 

"Les mobiles de crime de nos jours son de plus en plus aberrant. Le divorce n'existe plus ? Cela doit-être trop simple. C'est mieux de tuer et de se retrouver en tôle. D'un autre coté on est nourrit et blanchit au frai de la princesse" Pensa Lucie tout haut.

 

Caïn fronça les sourcils surpris parce que venait de dire le lieutenant. "Tout va bien lieutenant ?"

 

"Non, tout ne va pas bien. Et après les gens vont encore me demander pourquoi je ne crois pas en l'amour… Ce type tue sa femme après trente-cinq ans de mariage parce que sa femme met fin à son rêve, un égoïste voilà ce qu'il est et pour moi, il ne l'a jamais aimé sa Germaine."

 

"Le genre humain, lieutenant est pourrit." Lui dit-il en pensant qu'elle avait raison.

 

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Nassim Borel. Ils levèrent tous les deux sur lui.

"Capitaine, on vient de trouver deux cadavres dans les bois."

 

"Les criminels ne dormiront décidemment jamais." Fit Fred d'une voix empreinte de cynisme.

 

Arrivés sur la scène de crime, Lucie du mettre une main sur sa bouche et fermer les yeux quelques instants pour combattre la nausée qu'elle ressentit.

 

Caïn lui eut besoin de déglutir. Il avait toujours l'habitude de voir à quelque point le genre humain pouvait être cruel mais ça même pour lui ce n'était pas évident à encaisser. Le pauvre Borel quand à lui avait du s'éloigner de la scène du crime pour allez vomir.

 

"Qui à put faire une chose pareille ?" Demanda Lucie sans vraiment poser la question à une personne en particulier.

 

C'est Stunia qui répondit : "Un pervers, un détraqué, un monstre. Ils avaient tous la vie devant et ils venaient de se fiancer."

 

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?" Interrogea Delambre.

 

Elizabeth souleva la main droite d'une de victime pour que Lucie puisse voir. Mais c'est Fred qui répondit à la place du médecin légiste. "Sa bague de fiançailles"

 

"Il y des jours où je déteste vraiment ce métier !" Déclara, Stunia visiblement dégoûtée.

 

La scène de crime ressemblait quasiment à un champ de bataille on aurait put se croire à Waterloo en Belgique en 1815, bien évidemment il n'y avait pas le même nombre de victimes qu'à cette époque mais cela faisait le même effet.

 

Il y avait du sang un peu partout. Des cavaliers marqueur jonchaient le sol un peu partout dans un rayon de deux cent mettre, entre les feuilles mortes. Il était évident, que, les victimes avaient essayées de s'enfuir mais sans succès.

 

Stunia avait bien raison d'avoir utilisé le mot "détraqué" cela ou celle qui avait une telle horreur devait être envoyé à l'asile d'aliénés ou mieux encore éliminé. Pensa Caïn en observant la scène devant lui.

 

Il était sur le point de faire pivoter sur fauteuil roulant pour ne plus voir le visage ensanglanté, il n'en pouvait plus d'avoir l'impression que les yeux des morts s'emblaient l'implorer de faire quelque choses pour les aider, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer quoi que ce soit à leurs états. Ce qu'en revanche, il pouvait faire c'était trouver le pourri qui leur avait fait ça.

 

"C'est quoi ça ?" Demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Elizabeth.

 

"Quoi donc ?"

 

"Il me semble qu'elle tient quelque chose dans son autre main." Stunia se pencha sur la femme allongé devant elle et attrapa sa main gauche celle-ci avait les doigts crispés sur quelque chose.

 

"Elle semble tenir quelque chose dans la main." Expliqua le Dr. Stunia. "Excellente vue, Caïn."

 

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

 

"Attendez que je lui ouvre la main."

 

Un part un le médecin légiste déplia les doigts, part chance la rigidité cadavérique commençait à disparaitre. Ce qui lui rendait la tâche un peu plus facile. Un moment plus tard, elle tendit des gants en latex à Fred avant de lui tendre le papier que la victime tenait dans la main.

 

Les yeux de la légiste étaient brillants de larmes. Tout en tendant le papier à Caïn elle avait eut le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Une écographie.

 

"Promettez-moi que vous allez m'attraper son connard d'enfoiré." Lui demanda-t-elle d'entre ses dents.

 

Après avoir enfilé les gants, Fred tenait le bout de papier et dévisagea la femme, si c'était une échographie on ne voyait pas le bébé. La répondit à sa question sans même qu'il ne la pose. "Entre les deux crois."

 

Il fronça les sourcils. Mais il est vrai que Fred n'avait jamais vu d'écho fait si rapidement, la première échographie que Gaëlle lui avait montrée de son fils, le bébé était déjà tout à fait formé. Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'était jamais vraiment chez lui non plus. Il était souvent un train de faire le con avec les copains.

 

"On a non pas deux mes trois cadavre sur les bras."

 

Stunia acquiesça même si le bébé n'était encore qu'à état de crevette, celui-ci était bel et bien là.

 

"Borel ?" Appela Caïn d'une voix étrangement calme.

 

Le pauvre Borel apparu devant Fred en piteux état, ce dernier passait visiblement du blanc au vert et il paraissait encore sur le plus de vomir.

 

"Oui, capitaine."

 

"On a l'identité des victimes ?"

 

"Oui, capitaine. Excusez-moi" il eut juste le temps de dire avant de courir pour allez videz le reste de ce que contenait son estomac.

 

Il en avait laissé tomber son carnet de note. Lucie s'avança lentement évitant tant que possible de regarder les cadavres.

 

Elle le ramassa et trouva l'information pour Fred.

 

"Daphnée Ellis et Fabien Deschamps."

 

"Vous venez lieutenant, on ne peut plus rien faire ici. On va les laisser finir pour qu'ils puissent les emporter et les mettre dans un endroit plus approprié."

 

"Je vous suis." Répondit Lucie heureuse de pouvoir tourner le dos à cette horrible scène de crime. Ce sera déjà assez difficile comme ça de devoir revoir tout cela en photos pensa-t-elle.


	4. Ce n'est que le débout

**Chapitre trois — Ce n'est que le début**

Son collège était nerveux, Lucie le savait car Fred roulait de long en large dans son bureau. S'il y avait quelque chose que Delambre avait auprès de Caïn c'est qu'il y avait un alternatif 'fauteuil roulant' à tous ce que faisait les gens capable de marcher. Cela la rendait nerveuse de le voir comme ça et elle était certaine que c'était à cause des morts qui avaient été retrouvé dans le bois.

 

Il avait probablement lui dire de sortir de son bureau, dès l'instant où elle mettrait les pieds dedans mais il fallait qu'elle aille le voir, qu'elle essaie de lui parler car elle ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça.

 

Lucie frappa à la porte et comme la jeune femme le pensait, il ne réagit pas, il roulait toujours de long en large. Elle la porte et entra en disant : "Si vous continuez comme ça vous allez user le revêtement de sol avec vos roues et finir par faire des trous.' Sourit-elle doucement.

 

Fred leva la tête : "Hein ?" Mais c'est tout. Il ne réagit pas plus que ça.

 

Lucie Delambre se dirigea vers le bureau de Fred et s'assit dessus comme elle avait souvent l'habitude de le faire.

 

"Fred, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

 

"Vous avez vu ces pauvres bougres dans les bois ? Ils étaient dans la fleur de l'âge, ils avaient toute leur vie devant eux. Mais au lieu de ça, un cingler qui se prend pour Dieu le père à décider, je ne sais pour quelle raison que Daphné et Fabien n'avaient pas le droit de vivre ensemble et je vous fiche mon billet que je connais le mobile pour ces crimes."

 

"Qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire ça ?"

 

"Parce qu'il y a pas mal de temps, avant mon accident, j'étais un crétin finit, Lucie. J'ai pensé comme ce dingue. Je pensais que les gens un fauteuil roulant ou ayant un quelconque handicap ferait mieux de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Je l'ai bien mérité ma punition si vous voulez mon avis."

 

"Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi capitaine !" Elle l'avait appelé capitaine pour qu'il sache qu'elle était sérieuse. Qu'elle n'accepterait qu'il soit défaitiste.

 

"Ben quoi c'est vrai, c'est ma punition. Si je n'avais pas été aussi con, Gaëlle ne m'aurait pas quitté. Et je ne saurais pas ce que ce connard ressens, ni pourquoi il à décidé de les tués. Il s'est acharné sur eux."

Lucie descendit du bureau sur lequel elle s'était assise. S'approcha de lui, s'accroupit devant lui et posa une de ses mains sur ses genoux pour attirer son attention. Il leva des yeux tristes sur elle. Lucie sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Tout à coup Fred paraissait si fragile si vulnérable. Une chose que lieutenant avait toujours su au plus profond d'elle-même et dont elle n'avait jamais doutée même si, cela elle ne l'aurait jamais dit à personne.

 

Mais ce qu'il était entrain de lui dire là, ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

 

"Je veux bien vous croire pour ce qui est du mobile des crimes mais c'est tout. Je sais que vous ne le pensez pas, mais vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Fred. Vous croyez que tous les gens 'bien' n'ont jamais pensé des choses comme vous ? Il m'est aussi arrivé de penser cela, mais pas longtemps, parce que… un jour une personne m'a monté à quel point les personnes avec un handicap sont comme tout le monde, elles ont des sentiments même si certains veulent faire croire qu'elles n'en ont pas…"

 

Fred ne put empêcher le sourire qui fit son apparition sur ses lèvres. "Vous n'allez pas me foutre la paix, hein ?"

 

"Tant que vous êtres comme ça non et quand vous ne serrez plus dans cet état, je vous foutrez toujours pas la paix, c'est clair ? Je suis votre boulet personnel."

 

Cette fois Caïn éclata de rire, un rire franc.

 

"Mais je ne plaisante pas."

 

"Je le sais ça."

 

"Plus sérieusement…" Commença Lucie et le rire de Caïn cessa quasiment aussitôt.

 

Il était certain que ce qu'elle avait à lui dire était important. "Je sais que ces morts vous affectent plus profondément que les autres, c'est normal puisqu'une des victimes était en fauteuil roulant, mais personne de nous ne peut revenir en arrière et comme je le disais tout à l'heure ce n'est pas parce que tu as pensé telle ou telle chose dans ta vie que tu es une mauvaise personne, vous n'êtes pas devenu un criminel au contraire : vous les traquez. Et vous êtes un des meilleurs, si pas le meilleur. Et ne vous faites pas d'illusion, je ne vous dis pas ça, pour booster votre égo, je vous dis simplement la vérité. Pour le reste, c'est vrai, tu as un handicap, et bien que ce ne soit pas facile à vivre tous les jours. Vous avez perdu l'usage de vos jambes, capitaine, pas de votre tête. Quand à Gaëlle c'était son choix de partir ou de rester et personnellement, je crois qu'elle vous aurait quittée de toute manière."

 

Il la regarda surprit mais ne dit rien, il la regarda simplement. "Ce ne que le début, Lucie, Daphné et Fabien et leur bébé ne sont que les premiers." Lui dit-il.

 

Le lieutenant se relevant tout en lui répondant, "je sais."

 

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais il l'appela : "Lucie ?"

 

"Oui."

 

"Merci."

 

"On l'aura Fred, je vous fais confiance." Lui dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

 

 

 A suivre ...


	5. Stratégie

**_Chapitre quatre -- Stratégie_ **

 

**_Aujourd'hui…_ **

****

"Ce malade commence vraiment à m'énerver…" Fit Fred en colère.

 

"Il n'y a pas qu'a toi Fred." Répondit Moretti aussi énervé que son ami et collègue en fauteuil roulant.

 

Lucie elle ne dit rien, elle restait à observer Fred et Jacques en silence. Il fallait qu'ils fassent quelque chose pour éviter trois nouvelle victimes mais aussi pour aider Frédéric, la question c'est comment ? Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres lorsqu'une idée lui vint.

 

Caïn tourna la tête lorsqu'il sentit le regard du lieutenant sur lui.

 

"Oh, je crois que quelqu'un vient d'avoir une idée." Dit-il en faisant un sourire en coin, depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble Fred avait apprit à connaître toutes les expressions du visage du lieutenant Delambre ainsi que son langage corporel.

 

"Je peux vous voir dans votre bureau cinq minutes ?"

 

"Quand vous voulez lieutenant."

 

"Tout de suite."

 

"Oh, ça à l'air sérieux." Répondit Fred en regardant Moretti.

 

Lucie lui fit les gros yeux avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Caïn, parfois le fait qu'il ramenait tout à la rigolade était pénible. C'était probablement son mécanisme de défense qui s'enclenchait de manière automatique lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter quelque chose. Mais il ne changerait pas et de toute manière Lucie ne voulait pas le changer.

 

Une fois dans tous les deux dans le bureau elle ferma la porte derrière elle et baissa les persiennes. Une fois qu'elle était certaines que personne ne pourrait les voir elle s'avança vers lui et s'assit sur ses genoux. Elle approcha son visage du sien et quelques secondes plus tard, ses lèvres entraient en contact avec celle du lieutenant. Caïn ferma les yeux et répondit immédiatement au baiser du la jeune femme. Le baiser ne mit pas longtemps à s'approfondir.

 

Après un long moment, les lèvres de Lucie se détachèrent de celles de Fred. Elle appuya son front contre celui de Caïn. Aucun des deux ne dit mot, ils ont étaient incapable, ils attendaient tous deux que leurs battements de cœur diminue et que leur respiration revienne à la normale.

 

L'homme sur les genoux duquel elle était assise brisa le silence en premier. "Wouah, mais je croyais qu'ont s'étaient mit d'accord pour ne pas faire ça ici, si je me rappelle bien c'étais-toi qui voulait garder le secret. "

 

Lucie Delambre lui sourit, "oui, je sais que c'est ce que j'ai dit, Fred. Mais la vie est trop courte. J'ai beau avoir confiance en nous, qu'on finira par attraper ce taré, j'ai peur. Et bien que j'ai peur qu'ils nous arrivent quelque chose… que ce malade t'égorge, je pense que l'on devrait reprendre notre rôle d'amoureux transit."

 

"Je veux bien, en fait, je ne demande pas mieux, mais cela n'a pas marché la première qu'est ce qui tu fais croire que cela marchera cette fois-ci ?"

 

"Ça marchera, Fred. Cette fois, ça marchera !"

 

"Où tu veux quand tu veux quand tu es comme ça." Il lui fit un grand sourire.

 

"J'oublierai jamais la première fois que tu m'as dit ça. Ce jour-là, j'ai compris que tu me faisait confiance." Lui dit-elle doucement.

 

"Cela n'a toujours pas changé." Répondit Caïn avant de lui volé un baiser.

 

"Quand tout ça sera fini tout le monde sera qu'on est ensemble."

 

"T'es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux."

 

"Evidemment pourquoi, tu en doutes ?"

 

"Non, mais j'aime bien le coté secret de notre relation, c'est tout."

 

"Je sais, moi aussi, ça met du piquant."

 

"Exactement !"

 

"Oh mais t'en fait pas dans mon plan y en aura du piquant et ton pourra faire ressortir ton coté provocateur à tort et à travers."

 

"C'est pourtant pas mon anniversaire, si ?"

 

"Fred sérieusement, j'ai pas arrêtée de penser à ce pervers depuis le début de ses meurtres, la manière dont il tue ses victime, il y a une telle violence en lui. Peu importe que ce soit l'homme ou la femme qui est en fauteuil dans le couple qu'il assassine, elle est systématiquement égorgée. Quel que soit la personne qui commet ces atrocités elle doit vraiment ne pas aimer les personnes handicapés, depuis Daphné et Fabien, je me suis dit que cela aurait très bien pût être nous deux. En les voyant tous les deux dans les bois, c'est la première chose qui m'est passé par l'esprit et nous n'étions même pas encore ensemble en tant que couple, puis après Alexa David et Eric Tittel, tu as eu cette idée que je pensait complètement folle au départ de nous faire passer pour un couple dans l'espoir que le tueur s'en prennent à nous…"

 

"Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné par qu'au bout de deux semaines, il a comprit dieu sait comment qui nous étions, seul point positif dans cette histoire a été pour nous car on sait mit ensemble. Mais on n'a pas fait ce qu'il fallait pour prévenir les assassinats de Daniel De Bruyn et d'Isabelle Mathis alors qu'est ce que tu préconises ?" Demanda Frédéric.

 

"On recommence à ce faire passer pour un couple mais cette fois on change tous les deux d'apparence."

 

Caïn fronça les sourcils, sceptique. "Tu veux dire comme se faire teindre les cheveux ou mettre des lentilles de contacts ?"

 

"Exactement !" Fit-elle, les yeux brillants de malice.

 

Le capitaine resta silencieux un moment et réfléchit. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il lui dit : "Pourquoi, n'y ais-je pas pensé moi-même ?"

 

"Tu n'as pas le monopole des bonnes idées et parce que moi j'en ai aussi dans ma petite tête."

 

Lucie se leva d'un bon et se dirigea vers la fenêtre du bureau pour aller rouvrir les persiennes. Mais Fred lui attrapa le bras. "Pas si vite, lieutenant !"

 

Elle le regarda et sourit avant qu'il ne l'attire à lui pour l'embrassé une dernière fois avant de la suivre et de sortir du bureau.

 

"Tout va bien, vous deux ?" Leur demanda Moretti lorsqu'il les vit sortir enfin.

 

"Oui, pourquoi ?" Fit Fred.

 

"Parce que cela fait un bon moment que vous étiez enformer dans ton bureau et que je ne vous ai pas entendu vous lancer des bêtises à la figure."

 

"On a d'autre trucs en tête, là Jacques. Si tu veux tout savoir en discutait d'une stratégie pour essayer d'attraper se monstre. Mais bon si tu préfères que l'on fait autre chose faut le dire."

 

Jacques Moretti ne répondit rien, il regarda simplement son ami se diriger vers la sortie du SRPJ suivie de près par sa collègue. En se demandant ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire.

 

 

 A suivre...

 

 

 

 


	6. Bruno Embrecht et Julie Dalman

**Chapitre cinq — Bruno Embrecht et Julie Dalman**

 

 

"Il doit forcement avoir un faille quelque part, ce dingue." Réfléchit Caïn à voix haute.

 

"Tout le monde à une faille, seulement la sienne est bien cachée."

 

"J'en ai marre ça fais des semaines qu'il nous balade et on ne peut rien faire, en plus il se fou de moi — de nous — et ça me rend malade."

 

"Je sais mais rappelle toi ce que je t'ai dis."

 

"Je sais, excuse-moi. Ça m'énerve c'est tout."

 

"Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? A part bien évidemment mettre la main sur cette ordure."

 

"Passer le plus de temps possible avec toi. Mais plus sérieusement il faudrait que l'on discute de ton idée de faire renaitre notre couple."

 

"Ça te dirait pas de s'arrêter un peu ?" Lui demanda-t-elle soudain.

 

Surpris Caïn fronça les sourcils. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

 

"Non, c'est juste…"

 

"C'est juste quoi ?"

 

"Je me demande si c'est vraiment une si bonne idée."

 

Fred ne dit rien, et ils roulèrent quelques moments en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse arrêter la voiture sans gêner la circulation.

 

"C'est toi qui a eut cette idée. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Lucie. Brusquement, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me raconte pas tout là. Tu aimes vivre dangereusement pourtant."

 

"Oui mais cette nuit, je n'ai quasi pas fermée l'œil, je n'arrêtais pas d'imager des scenarios dans ma tête et tous finissaient mal Fred. Et je me refuse à ce que cela arrive. Qu'est ce qu'on fait si ce dingue prévoit ce que l'on fait à l'avance ou qu'il nous reconnait encore. Et si ça foire encore ?"

 

"Hé, hé arrête un peu tu veux. Tout ce passeras bien, je te le promets."

 

"Tu te ne peux pas me promettre une telle chose."

 

"Je sais mais je le fais quand-même. Pourquoi tu doutes maintenant ?"

 

"J'en sais rien, Fred c'est peut-être qu'après m'être mit toutes ces conneries en têtes, lorsque je me suis enfin endormis, j'ai fais un horrible cauchemar, que ce salop t'avais enlevé et t'avais tué devant mes yeux ce que je ne puisse rien faire pour te sauver."

 

"Je suis là, assis près de toi, et si je peux y faire quelque chose, personne ne m'enlèvera à toi, ça n'arrivera pas, j'ai attendu trop longtemps pour rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi dans ma vie. Allez viens là." Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

 

Lucie fit un énorme effort pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Ils restèrent ainsi tous les deux, un bon moment. Puis après qu'il fut certain qu'elle soit calmée, Fred lui dit : "Celui qui m'arrêtera n'est pas encore né. Et puis, j'ai le meilleur garde du corps qui soit… toi."

La jeune femme de répondit rien elle se désengagea de son étreint et le regarda en souriant.

 

"T'es vraiment pas possible toi."

 

"Ben quoi, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?"

 

Lucie ne répondit pas elle secoua simplement là tête. Le pire c'est qu'il avait raison en disant cela. "Et maintenant on fait quoi ?"

 

"Ça." Lui dit-il en l'attirant contre lui et en l'embrassant passionnément.

 

*********

 

_Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Comment une personne saine de corps et d'esprit peut vouloir avoir envie de se mettre en couple avec une personne handicapé ? Ça n'a absolument aucun sens pour moi. Comme ils ne veulent pas comprendre, il va falloir que j'en tue encore. Je continuerais le temps qu'il faut. Si les douze que j'avais l'intention de supprimer ne suffise pas et bien, c'est pas grave comme ça au moins, ils ne m'oublieront pas, ces abrutis._

Clic un cliché, un autre clic encore un cliché. _Pour beaucoup de gens ces deux là on l'air minions mais à dire vrai ils ne le son pas, c'est à cause de gens comme eux que la société décline. Mais ils n'ont pas à s'en faire, je vais arranger ça. Encore quelques photos à prendre et quelques renseignement à collecter et je pourrai bientôt mettre mon plan à exécution. Il pourra essayer tant qu'il veut Caïn ne m'arrêtera pas._

*********

"Bruno et Julie ça me plait comme prénoms… mais pour les noms de familles alors là, je n'en ai aucune idée." Fit Lucie Delambre tout en réfléchissant.

 

Fred ne lui répondit pas. Elle fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas dans son habitude, il était allé dans la cuisine pour se préparer une tasse de café. Cela semblait lui prendre plus de temps qu'à la normal.

 

"Fred ?" L'appela-elle et attendit quelques secondes, mais aucune réponse ne vint.

 

Lucie l'appela une nouvelle fois tout en levant. Toujours rien, elle sortit de la chambre et alla voir à la cuisine s'il y était toujours. C'est effectivement là qu'elle le trouva, faisant face à la machine à café, les yeux fixé devant lui à regarder le mur.

 

"Fred ?"

Caïn sortit enfin de sa torpeur. "Hein ?"

 

"Tout va bien, tu semblais à des milliers de kilomètres." Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

 

"Oui, t'en fais pas tout va bien. C'est simplement que je réfléchissais à un truc."

 

Lucie appuya ses fesses contre la tablette de marbre dans lequel était encastré le lavabo et sur laquelle était posée un peu plus loin la machine à café devant laquelle se trouvait toujours Fred.

 

"Raconte-moi."

 

"Je me demandais pourquoi ce taré m'a pris moi comme partenaire de jeu."

 

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" Posa-t-elle comme question, intriguée.

 

"Ben oui, pourquoi plutôt qu'un autre flic, y pas mal de capitaine de police, bipèdes à Marseille, non il doit choisir justement le seul et unique capitaine du S.RP.J. de Marseille qui à des roues sous le cul. Pourquoi ?"

 

"C'est peut-être justement parce que tu es le seul."

 

"Oui, sauf que, je trouve ça très étrange, vu le profil de ses victimes."

 

"C'est vrai, ça n'a pas de sens, mais pour s'acharner sur ces pauvres gens comme il le fait, il a plus qu'une araignée au plafond, Fred. Il a sérieux problème si tu veux mon avis. C'est quoi son trip ?"

 

"Je me pose la question depuis la mort de Daphné et Fabien. À part ce que je t'ai expliqué sur le fait que pour lui une personne avec un handicap ne devrait pas être en couple avec une personne capable de marché, je ne vois pas. Ça me rend dingue, Lucie."

 

"Je sais, moi aussi."

 

Caïn se désintéressa de la machine à café, il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui était toujours appuyé contre la tablette de marbre à quelques centimètres de lui positionnant son fauteuil roulant devant elle et lui encercla la taille de ses bras, en léger déséquilibre elle se laissa cependant aller, elle mit ses bras autour de lui. Caïn avait la joue collé au bas ventre du lieutenant et pendant un seconde il eut flashback de sa vie avec Gaëlle, il n'avait encore l'usage de ses jambes à ce moment là et il était debout en face d'elle quelques instant avant qu'elle ne lui annonce qu'elle attendait un enfant, il s'était alors mit à genoux et avait serrée sa femme contre lui de la même manière. Ce temps là semblait avoir été une autre vie.

"Si on allait dans la chambre ?"

 

Au son de sa voix, Fred fut ramené dans le présent. "En voilà une excellent idée." Répondit Fred en levant les yeux pour la regarder.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés tous les deux sur le lit, Fred dos appuyé contre le dessus de lit et Lucie assise entre ses jambes son dos appuyer contre le torse de Caïn.

 

Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble comme maintenant, Frédéric oubliait facilement qu'il avait besoin d'un fauteuil roulant dans sa vie de tous les jours. Lucie Delambre ne posait jamais sur lui un regard de pitié contrairement à Gaëlle, mais si cette dernière prétendait qu'elle ne le regardait jamais avec pitié, il avait vu le sentiment plusieurs fois dans son regard lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il ne la voyait pas. À chaque fois qu'il voyait de la pitié dans ses yeux c'était comme si elle le poignardait.

 

Évidemment faire abstraction de l'handicap n'était pas une chose facile, surtout lorsque ce dernier est aussi visible qu'un fauteuil roulant mais tout de même. En y repensant aujourd'hui Caïn compris qu'un divorce était inévitable entre eux. Mais le passé était le passé et il y avait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière de toute façon.

 

"Alors ils te vont les prénoms ?"

 

"Oui pas de problème." Lui dit-elle en baissant les yeux sur elle.

 

"Mais alors pour les noms de famille c'est une autre histoire, je sèche complètement. " Expliqua Lucie songeuse.

 

"Qu'est ce que tu penserais du fait de leur donner un consonance étrangère ?"

 

"Pourquoi pas…"

 

"Alors je pense que j'ai justement les noms qu'il faut… Embrecht et Dalman."

 

"Bruno Embrecht et Julie Dalman," Lucie répéta les noms plusieurs fois à haute voix, la sonorité lui plaisait beaucoup.

 

"Je pourrait me faire teinter les cheveux en blonde platine, qu'est-ce que tu en dit ?" Ce serait complètement différent, non ?"

 

Lucie éclata de rire, "ah oui, pour être différent ce sera différent." Arriva-t-elle a articuler entre deux rire.

 

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Tu as bien dit que notre dégaine devait être complètement différente, non ?"

"Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dis mais toi en blond platine, je sais pas c'est… c'est…" Lucie fut incapable de finir sa phrase elle avait le fou-rire à présent. Fred ce mit à rire lui aussi.

 

"Ben quoi, c'est toujours mieux que roux ou noir…" L'idée d'avoir mes cheveux teint en noir de jais ou en roux est pour moi complètement ridicule.

 

"Ça c'est certain. Blond platine, façon Christophe Lambert dans 'Arlette' ne me déplairait pas.

 

"Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ?" Sa main qui était placé sur son épaule glissa doucement jusqu'à son bas ventre. Il avança encore un peu sa main et ses doigts se mirent à la chatouiller.

 

Lucie se mit une nouvelle fois à rire. "Arrête !"

 

"Fallait pas que fiche de moi."

 

"Je me fichais… rire… pas de toi… rire mais l'idée mes paraissait… rire hilarante, c'est tout. Rire. Fred arrête, j'en peux plus là, j'ai mal au ventre."

 

"Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ce que font mes doigts."

 

Attends la prochaine fois que l'on fera l'amour, pensa-t-elle.

 

Ses doigts finirent par stopper leur torture. Jamais il ne s'était ainsi bien avec quelqu'un. Mais ce coté tendre et taquin n'était réserver qu'à femme qu'il était assise entre ses jambes, avec elle, il n'y avait rien qu'il tenait à garder secret.

 

"Une perruque, coupe carré, couleur acajou et des robes, ça t'irais comme petite amie ?" Lui demanda soudain, Lucie.

 

Pris au dépourvu, Caïn mit quelques secondes à comprendre.

 

"Oh oui, je crois que je pourrais m'y faire. On dirait que toi aussi tu avais aussi déjà réfléchis à ton personnage."

 

"Ben oui, je veux le coincer moi aussi. On sera bientôt Bruno et Julie de jeunes fiancés.

 

_Puissent-ils arrivés à démasquer ce monstre._

.

 

 A suivre ...


	7. Questions sans réponses

**Chapitre six — Questions sans réponses**

 

 

**_Neuf semaines plutôt…_ **

****

"Une semaine, que ces meurtres ont été commis et on n'a pas avancé d'un iota. C'est pas possible. Pas même l'ombre d'un suspect en vue. Quelle qu'un peut m'expliquer ?" demanda Moretti, passablement énervé.

 

"Ah parce que tu crois vraiment que ça nous amuse ?" Caïn posa la question sur le même ton que son chef avait employé."

 

Fred était frustré. D'habitude, il avait au moins une idée, une direction, ici rien, quedal et Jacques ne trouvait pas mieux que de lui parler des évidences comme s'il ne le savait pas ça qu'il n'avait rien. De plus la presse c'était emparé de l'affaire et s'en donnait à cœur pour claironner à qui voulait l'entendre que la police s'emblait désemparé face à cet assassin. De sale vautours ceux-là.

 

Ces vautours de journalistes ne cherchent qu'à faire la une, certains vont même jusqu'à inventer les faits pour pouvoir publier du sensationnel, incompréhensible — enfin pas forcement un incompréhensible mais pas très étique — même si Caïn n'avait rien contre certaines pratiques pas très orthodoxes mais il avait ses limites. Fred ne supportait pas le fait que l'on traite la police d'incapable. Comme si c'était toujours si facile que cela d'attraper un tueur. Secrètement Caïn rêvait parfois de foutre un ou deux journalistes derrière les barreaux. Ils apprendraient peut-être à réfléchir avant de publier quelque chose mais ce n'était pas encore certain, il est bien connu qu'un journaliste est prêt à faire pas mal de chose pour avoir du sensationnel même foutre la vie de personne en l'air avec de fausses accusations.

 

Il était impossible de les arrêter maintenant qu'ils avaient eut vent de la découverte des cadavres retrouvés dans le bois. Fred s'étonnait cependant du fait que les journalistes n'avaient pas encore trouvé un nom à ce tueur. Cela ne leur prendraient surement plus très longtemps à lui donner un nom. À moins que ce fou, ne finisse par nous le fournir lui-même, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

 

"Non, je sais que vous ne vous amusez pas et que ce n'est pas évident mais j'ai la presse qui me colle aux baskets et ils commencent à m'énerver."

 

"J'en doute pas. Mais évite de t'en prendre à nous, tu veux."

 

"On fait tous notre job et maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, il y en justement plein qui m'attend de job. Lucie vous m'accompagnez ?"

 

"Où ça ?" Demanda-t-elle tout en le suivant.

 

"On ne sort pas du bâtiment, on descend."

 

Lucie fit la grimace. "On est vraiment obligé ?"

"Ça ne vous ennuis pas d'ordinaire, d'aller rendre visite à notre chère médecin légiste."

 

"Je sais mais, il y a quelque chose de différent cette fois. Ils y avait quelque chose, chez ces jeunes de touchant, ça me fend le cœur qu'ils n'ont pas eut droit de vivre leur bonheur plus longuement."

 

Caïn eut envie de faire une de ses remarques sarcastiques mais se retint, Lucie avec raison. S'il était honnête, lui non plus n'avait pas envie de se rendre à la morgue mais il avait besoin de savoir si Stunia avait du nouveau.

 

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la morgue, ils firent le Dr. Stunia qui semblait ne plus savoir où donner de la tête.

 

"Tout va bien ?" Questionna Fred.

"Vous en avez de drôles de questions vous comment voulez vous que ça ailles avec le travail que j'ai à accomplir ici ?" Demanda-elle sur un ton agacé.

 

"Vous énerver pas Elizabeth. Mais vous êtes au calme vous au moins, vous n'êtes pas harcelée de questions auxquelles vous n'avez encore aucune réponse."

 

"Non c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas harcelée de questions verbalement non, mais détrompée vous. J'ai des tas de questions. Et des tas de réponses aussi mais aux questions que je me pose. Les deux personnes couchées sur ces tables, m'on déjà apprit beaucoup sur eux. Et je sais dans quelles horrible souffrances elles on perdue la vie, lieutenant."

 

Lucie fronça les sourcils. "Comment ça ?"

 

Ce dingue ne s'est pas contenté d'égorger Fabien. Avant ça, il l'a torturé en le brûlant avec des mégots de cigarettes. Il s'en est donné à cœur joie. Et s'il n'y avait que ça… outre les brûlures, j'ai trouvé bon nombres de lacérations.

 

"Vous êtes certaine qu'il à effectivement sentit quelques chose niveau douleur ?"

 

"Malheureusement oui, capitaine. Fabien était en fauteuil roulant, mais contrairement à vous, il avait encore toutes les sensations au niveau des jambes. Fabien Deschamps était handicapé depuis sa naissance…"

 

Lucie regarda Stunia sans comprendre. Caïn répondit. Je ne suis pas expert en la matière mais, je pense que cela signifie que Fabien était né sans équilibre ou bien que celui n'était pas entièrement développé. Cependant, il peut aussi y avoir d'autre cause qui explique sans handicap…"

 

"Non, c'est bien cela. Il est né trop tôt et sont équilibre n'avait pas finit de se développer. J'ignorais que vous en connaissiez autant."

 

"C'est pas que j'y connais grand-chose, Elizabeth, c'est plutôt le fait d'avoir passé des mois en centre de rééducation. On finit par apprendre un truc ou deux. Mais c'est plutôt son fauteuil roulant qui m'a mit sur la voix et le fait que vous me disiez qu'il n'était pas insensible à la douleur… il n'avait probablement aucune lésion au dos à part peut-être des signes d'arthrose malgré le fait qu'il était jeune, du fait d'être toujours assis."

 

"C'est ça."

 

"Quelque chose de nouveau sur Daphné ?"

 

"Elle est morte après lui."

 

"Elle l'a vu mourir ?" Demanda, le lieutenant

 

"Oui, mais elle n'a rien pût faire, j'ai trouvée des marques de ligatures sur ses poignets et ses chevilles probablement fait pas des colson."

 

"Son œuvre terminée, il a dû les couper et les emporter, lorsqu'on est arrivé sur la scène de crime on a rien trouvé. Si en plus il fait le nettoyage…"

 

"Un petit malin celui-là."

 

"Oui, ça arrive parfois, mais heureusement pour nous, pas trop souvent."

 

"Qu'est ce que l'on fait, si on n'arrive pas à la coincer ?"

 

"Tout le monde fait des erreurs, il ou elle finira bien par en faire une tôt ou tard, faut simplement espérer qu'il ne mette pas trop de temps à en commettre une sinon, j'ai peur que plus d'un couple va y laisser la vie." Expliqua Caïn sobrement.

 

Son absence de cynisme et d'humour indiqua à Lucie qu'il était inquiet lui aussi même si, il faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraitre. Fred ne pouvait pas la tromper, elle le connaissait trop bien. Il était évident que bien qu'il faisait bonne figure quelque chose le turlupinait. Caïn n'était pas si confiant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire.

 

"Comment est-elle morte ?" Le cœur transpercer, avec un objet pointu assez effilé, un tout petit trou triangulaire dans le ventricule gauche, ce qui a fait en sorte qu'elle ne meurt pas tout de suite, le cœur s'est lentement vidé de son sang." Expliqua Stunia.

 

"Je ne crois pas que je pourrait supporter de voir mourir la personne que j'aime sans rien pouvoir faire." Remarqua, Lucie.

 

"Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus ma chère. Je ne pense pas non plus que Daphné l'a supporté mais elle n'avait pas le choix. La jeune femme à dû le voir se faire égorger avant de fermer les yeux à tout jamais elle aussi."

 

"Quel genre de monstre peut faire une telle chose ?"

 

"Un psychopathe ou un anarchiste." Répondit Caïn.

 

Les deux femmes présentent face à lui, le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

 

"Anarchiste ?" Questionna Delambre.

 

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai dit ça, c'est juste que pour une raison ou une autre, la manière donc elle morte la jeune femme me parait familière." Observa le capitaine en fauteuil roulant.

 

"Comment ça, vous avez déjà vu un cas similaire ?" Demanda Elisabeth.

 

"J'ai l'impression oui. Je n'en suis pas certain mais je pense que oui." Expliqua Fred, songeur.

 

**********

 

De retour dans son bureau, le capitaine se plongea dans la lecture de certaine dossiers sur d'enseigne affaires qu'il avait résolues. De son coté Lucie se demandait qu'elle mouche avait soudainement piquée son collègue. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de la morgue Caïn était bizarre, trop silencieux, cela ne le correspondait absolument pas.

 

"Tout va bien ?" Demanda Moretti à Lucie alors qu'il sortait de son bureau.

 

"Pour tout vous dire, je n'en sais rien. Le capitaine est bizarre."

 

"C'est pas nouveau ça, Fred à toujours été un peu étrange, vous le savez mieux que quiconque."

 

"Je sais, mais là, c'est différent. Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis la morgue et il s'est mit derrière son bureau et je pense qu'il est entrain de relire d'anciens dossiers."

 

"Hein ? Mais enfin pourquoi a-t-il donc besoin de relire de vieux dossiers ?"

 

"J'en sais rien du tout. Je crois que cette affaire l'affecte plus qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre."

 

"Stunia à dit quelque chose de spécial ?" S'enquit Moretti.

 

"A part nous confirmer que ce type est un monstre ?"

 

"Ça je l'avait bien compris."

 

"Ce type a fait en sorte que la jeune femme voit l'homme qu'elle aime mourir sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Quelque chose me dit cependant que ce monstre sait ce qu'il fait."

 

"Il ne tuerait pas ses victimes au hasard ?"

 

"Non. Mais il n'y pas que ça, il semble savoir ce qu'il fait, comment tuer quelqu'un sans qu'il ne meurt immédiatement."

 

Jacques leva un sourcil. "Vous pensez à un médecin ?"

 

"C'est une possibilité qu'il faut prendre en considération, je crois."

 

"Oui, il faut ne négliger aucune pistes."

 

"Il y a encore beaucoup trop de questions sans réponses si vous voulez mon avis."

 

 

 A suivre...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Nouvelles victimes

**Chapitre sept — Nouvelles victimes**

****

**_Six semaines plutôt..._ **

 

"Cette affaire me rend dingue, toujours rien, cela fait trois semaine que Daphné et Fabien ont été tués et on a toujours rien. Je commence vraiment à me demander ce que ne vas pas chez moi enfin dans tout le S.R.P.J. Cela ne m'ait encore jamais arrivé de me faire balader comme ça par un assassin. On a rien, à part, les morts qu'il nous à laisser et le fait que l'on peut en déduire que l'assassin déteste les personnes handicapées pour le reste rien. Bordel de merde ! "

 

"Vous n'énervez pas comme ça, capitaine, on finira bien par l'attraper vous verrez !"

 

"J'aimerais avoir votre optimisme, mon p'tit Borel."

 

"Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive capitaine ? Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de douter comme ça."

 

"Ce qui m'arrive, Borel, c'est que j'en ai marre ! De tous ces gens qui se croient tout permis et qui pensent tout savoir et qui en plus, prennent les flics pour des cons !"

 

"Y en aura toujours des cons, capitaine, vous le savez mieux que moi. Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est que cela vous affecte autant."

 

"Cela m'affecte autant, Borel car je suis quasiment certain le responsable des meurtres de Daphné et Fabien et du bébé qu'ils attendaient va remettre ça."

 

"Comment vous pouvez en être aussi sûr ?" Questionna, le lieutenant.

 

"Je le sens dans mes tripes. C'est le genre de personne qui ne s'arrête pas après trois meurtres, Nassim, et une des raisons pour lesquelles, je le sais, c'est de la manière dont à été commit les crimes, il ne s'est pas contenté de mettre fin à leur vie. Il est a massacré. Il s'est amusé à les torturer avant : physiquement et moralement."

 

"Je veux bien vous croire capitaine, mais je ne pense pas possible qu'il n'est fait aucune erreur. Personne n'est parfait d'ailleurs, la perfection n'existe pas."

 

"Si, elle existe, Borel. Seulement, elle est différente pour tout le monde."

 

"Je reste, cependant persuadé, qu'il commettra une erreur tôt ou tard, moi."

 

Caïn ne répondit pas. Il fit pivoter sur fauteuil et se dirigea vers son bureau. C'est beau les rêves de la jeunesse, tout est encore tout blanc ou tout noir.

 

"Caïn !" L'interpela, Stunia.

 

Fred fit à nouveau tourner son fauteuil roulant pour faire face à la légiste.

 

"Oui, Elisabeth ?"

 

"Il y a une précision que j'avais oublié de vous transmettre lorsque de l'autopsie de Daphné Ellis. Et j'ai également oublié de le mentionner dans le rapport."

 

"Je vous écoute."

 

"La raison pour laquelle, la jeune femme n'est pas morte toute de suite, ne n'est pas parce que l'entaille faite au cœur était minuscule, mais bien parce que celle-ci, portait un corset…"

 

"Un corset orthopédique ?" S'étonna-t-il.

 

"Non. Excusez-moi, je me suis mal exprimé. Elle portait un corsage, comme on en portait jadis."

 

Fred fronça les sourcils. "Je ne suis pas certain de vous suivre…" commença-t-il à dit mais tout en disant cela les petites cellules grises de son cerveau se mirent à cogiter, et Elisabeth sût exactement à quel moment Fred réussit à emboîter les pièces du puzzle.

 

"Comme elle portait un corset cela lui comprimait la poitrine et le cœur et c'est la raison pour laquelle celui-ci ne s'est pas vidé de son sang aussi vite qu'il ne l'aurait dû, n'est-ce pas ?"

 

"Exactement !"

 

"De quel type le corset Victorien ou Elisabéthain ?"

 

"Aucune idée mais c'est un corset de ce genre, évidemment pas fait de même matériau mais cela eut le même effet."

 

"Ah oui, bien évidemment, je comprends mieux à présent, pourquoi la manière d'avoir assassiné cette pauvre enfant me se semble familière."

 

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

 

"Que je crois savoir quelle arme on a utilisé pour tuer, la jeune femme."

 

"Ah, dites-moi." Voulu savoir, Stunia.

"Une lime." Lui dit Fred tout en faisant pivoter à nouveau son fauteuil et roulant en direction de son bureau : sa destination initiale. Elisabeth le suivit. Les paroles du capitaine avaient éveillée sa curiosité.

 

"Qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire que l'objet qui a causé la mort est une lime ?"

 

"Je sais que côtoyer la grande faucheuse fait partie de votre lot quotidien mais ne vous êtes vous jamais intéressé au meurtre de personnes célèbres."

 

"Et bien non, pas vraiment. Et bien que je trouve la mort fascinante en tous point de vue comme vous le dites si bien cette dernière fait partie de vie de tous les jours."

 

"La lecture de ces crimes pourrait vous apprendre des choses. Dans les pages d'un livre ou sur le net, d'ailleurs c'est très instructif. C'est pour cela que cela me paraissait si familier. Elisabeth von Wittelsbach dite "Sissi", impératrice d'Autriche a été assassinée exactement de la même façon."

 

Etonnée par les propos de Caïn Stunia le fixa intensément pendant un long moment. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé, une seule seconde que Frédéric Caïn, flic à roulette et suffisant par la même occasion, quoi que ces derniers temps Elisabeth commençait à réaliser que tout ça n'était en réalité qu'une façade pour se protéger pour ne pas que l'on s'approche de trop près et que l'on s'aperçoive qu'en réalité il avait un coté fragile.

 

"Ce n'est peut-être que pure hasard."

 

"Peut-être oui, je ne crois pas au hasard pour ça, j'en ai trop de ma carrière en mode bipède ou à roulettes. Rien n'arrive jamais par hasard, Elisabeth quoi que l'on puisse en penser le hasard n'existe pas. Je suis convaincu que l'on a manqué quelque chose… on a vu mais en a pas observé…"

 

"Oh, c'est sérieux là, on a droit à Arthur Conan Doyle à présent." Remarqua Stunia, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 

"Pardon ?"

 

"Ben oui, on a vu mais pas observé c'est une des phrases de Sherlock Holmes ça, je ne m'intéresse pas trop à la lecture des crimes célèbres mais je m'intéresse aux enquêtes d'un des plus célèbres détectives de fiction qui ait jamais existé. On a tous nos petit secrets."

 

"Puisqu'on en est aux petits secrets, j'aime beaucoup lire les aventures d'un détective Belge : Hercule Poirot…"

 

"Les affaires serait bien vite résolues si ces deux là se mettaient à travailler ensemble…"

 

"Et on rajoute Maigret dans la foulée, c'est ça ?" Sourit, le flic à roulette.

 

"Exactement !"

 

Ils se mirent tous deux à rire, mais leurs rires retombèrent très vite. L'affaire sur laquelle ils enquêtaient n'avait rien avoir avec de la fiction…

 

"La question que je me pose, c'est pourquoi le tueur à utiliser une telle méthode, il y des centaines, des milliers de façon de tuer, pourquoi à t'il choisit celle-là en particulier ?"

 

"Pour quelle ait le temps de voir son compagnon mourir." Répondit la légiste sans même réfléchir.

 

"Surement, mais il y a d'autres manières tout de même ?"

 

"Le sentiment de contrôle peut-être ?"

 

"J'en sais fichtre rien. J'ai du mal à entrer dans la tête de ce tueur."

 

"Vous n'êtes pas comme lui."

 

"Si… autre fois."

 

La femme face à lui, le regarda surprise. Caïn lui raconta alors qu'il était un homme différent avant son accident. Il lui raconta également qu'il regrettait son passé mais d'un autre coté celui-ci avait fait de lui, l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Stunia se demandait si Fred réalisait à quel point, il avait accomplit un parcours difficile et pourtant, il était toujours bien là à traqué les salops que comptait ce monde sans relâche. Elle l'admirait beaucoup mais cela, elle ne le lui dirait jamais.

 

Chacun change à cause des événements que la vie vous envoi… on ne pouvait rien y faire, elle avait changée aussi depuis la mort de son mari. La vie envoi des épreuves et il faut passer au travers parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, on ne peut qu'avancer.

 

Elisabeth ouvrit la bouche pour le lui dire mais la voix de Borel qui les appelait l'empêcha de continuer.

 

"Capitaine, on a un problème…. Deux autres morts, un homme, un femme, la femme est en fauteuil roulant."

 

Stunia et Caïn échangèrent un regard…

 

"Où ?"

 

"Sur un marché près d'un stand où l'on vent des cerises." L'informa Borel"

 

"Vous pouvez répétez ?"

 

"Non, vous m'avez bien comprit, capitaine."

 

"Le lieutenant s'y rend déjà…"

 

"C'est repartit." Se dit, Fred en sortant de son bureau et de la S.R.P.J. il se dirigea vers sa voiture, le temps de s'asseoir et de démonter son fauteuil roulant et il était reparti pour de nouvelles aventures.

 

Vingt minutes de trajet plus tard et Fred coupait le contact de sa voiture, il était arrivé sur les lieux du crime. Il avait juste besoin de quelques minutes supplémentaires pour pouvoir remonté son fauteuil.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?" Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de la scène de crime.

 

"Effet miroir" Répondit, Lucie.

 

Le flic à roulette la regarda étonné. "C'est-à-dire, lieutenant ?"

 

"Cette fois, c'est elle qui est en fauteuil roulant, c'est elle qui été étranglé."

 

"Qui les a trouvés ?"

 

"C'est l'homme assit là, un peut lui loin" Répondit, Lucie en tournant légèrement son corps sur la droit pour indiqué l'homme assez sur un bac un bois à qui un autre homme, plus jeune apportait un verre d'eau.

 

"Ok."

 

Stunia était habillé dans ce que Caïn s'amusait à appeler son habit de cosmonaute comme tous ceux qui faisait partie de la police scientifique d'ailleurs pour ne pas contaminer la scène de crime ils étaient obliger de porter pars dessus leurs vêtements une combinaison blanche ou bleu cela dépendait de ce qu'ils avaient sous la main.

 

"L'homme les a trouvés entres les bacs contenant des cerises."

 

"Mais pourquoi des cerises ?"

 

"J'en sais rien c'était peut-être un de ses phantasmes."

 

"Si c'est moi qui aurait dit une telle chose, vous m'auriez traité de dégelasse."

 

"Vous trouvez pas cela bizarre ?"

 

"Quoi, Borel ?"

 

"Ben, les premières victimes ont été retrouvées dans les bois et à présent, trois autres en plein milieux de bacs rempli de cerises."

 

"C'est sûrement un hasard…" résonna Lucie.

 

"Non, je pense que Borel tient quelque chose même si je ne sais pas encore quoi… Je crois aussi que les lieux où on les retrouve à une importance, simplement je ne la vois pas encore. On a une idée de qui sont les victimes ?"

 

"Non…" Commença Borel avant de se reprendre. "Ah si, si attendez que je vérifie…. Daniel De Bruyn et Isabelle Mathis. Et d'après ce que j'ai pus voir, elle portait une bague de fiançailles.

 

"Et je mettrais ma main à couper que l'autopsie va révéler qu'Isabelle Mathis est enceinte. Les enfants, je crois que l'on un tueur en séries sur les bras."

 

"Je le pense aussi, Caïn. Intervint, Stunia.

 

"Super !" Soupira le lieutenant Delambre.

 

"Allez hop, hop, hop ! On prend des clichés de tout ça, et n'oubliez pas des clichés en gros plan, s'il vous plait."

 

"Et nous en fait quoi ?"

 

"A votre avis ?"

 

"On va prévenir les familles qu'elles n'auront jamais à accueillir des petits enfants…" Soupira, le lieutenant. "Il y des jours où, je déteste vraiment ce boulot."

 

"C'est un des aspect pourri de ce métier, Delambre. Chaque mort à une famille et une vie avant de finir six pieds sous terre."

 

"Vous vous êtes réconciliez avec Gaëlle ou quoi ?" Lui demanda, la femme assise à ses cotés dans la voiture.

 

"Non, pourquoi ?"

 

"Alors c'est les nouvelles victimes qui vous mettent de si bonnes humeur, non ?"

 

"Non même pas."

 

"Alors c'est quoi ?"

 

"Rien Lucie, c'est simplement parce que j'ai enfin pu dormir, une nuit complète. Une chose qui ne m'était plus arrivé depuis bien longtemps."

 

Lucie observait Caïn d'un air sceptique "Ok, si c'est vous qui le dites."

 

 

*****

 

_Il est temps que les parents fassent leur deuil, mais qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas, ils ne seront pas les seuls._

*****

 

"Madame Mathis ?"

 

"Oui, c'est bien moi. À qui ais-je l'honneur ?" Demanda Martine Mathis avec un large sourire.

 

"Capitaine Caïn et voici le lieutenant Delambre, S.R.P.J. de Marseille." En entendant Fred lui expliquer qui ils étaient le sourire de madame Mathis s'effaça lentement.

 

"Quelque chose est arrivé à Isabelle ?"

 

"Madame Mathis, pouvons-nous entrer ?" Lui demanda gentiment, Lucie.

 

"Oh oui, bien évidemment, excusez-moi."

 

"Pas de problème, madame." Répondit Fred.

 

"Bonjour."

 

"Bonjour."

 

"Je vous présente mon mari, Alain Mathis."

 

"Enchanté.

 

"Ces personnes son de la police."

 

"La police ?" S'étonna Alain avant de rajouter "Quelque chose est arrivé à Isabelle ?"

 

"J'ai bien peur que oui." Commença Fred.

 

"Elle a été retrouvé morte ce matin." Termina Lucie.

 

"Non, non. Non, ce n'est pas possible, je lui encore parlé hier après-midi." Expliqua la mère d'Isabelle avant de fondre en larmes."

 

"Mon bébé. Ma petite Isa… Mon trésor…" Entendirent-ils dire, Alain d'une voix brisée par le chagrin d'avoir perdu son enfant.

 

Martine s'arrête brusquement de gémir et pleurer et demanda brusquement "Comment va Daniel ? L'avez-vous déjà mit au courant ?"

 

"Qui est ce Daniel, madame Mathis ?"

 

"Son fiancé, Daniel. Daniel De Bruyn."

 

Caïn échangea un regard avec Lucie.

 

"Il faut le prévenir, le pauvre, ils venaient tout juste de nous apprendre que nous allions être grands-parents… oh mon dieu…" Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Alain vacilla et eut tout juste le temps de se rattraper à la table de salon pour éviter de tomber.

 

Le lieutenant, se précipita à ses cotés, tira une chaise de dessus la table pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. "Respirez doucement, inspirer, expirer. C'est ça doucement." Le lieutenant avait fait en sorte d'éviter de dire toutes les banalités qu'on avait l'habitude de dire dans c'est cas là du style : "Ça va aller, ne vous en faites pas."

 

Le genre de stupidité que les personnes peuvent dire lorsqu'ils veulent aider cela devrait être interdit. Evidemment que non ça ne va pas, leur enfant vient de mourir et rien ne peut le ramener, une partie d'eux-mêmes vient de disparaître à jamais alors comment peut on leur dire que ça va aller ?

 

Plus besoin d'autopsie pour confirmer que j'avais raison… cette pensée traversa furtivement l'esprit de Fred. Cette confirmation le conforta également dans son que le tueur s'en prenait au couple "mixte" pour faute d'autre mot parce que ce dernier ne supportait probablement pas les gens avec un handicap.

 

"Il faut prévenir Dominique et Roger, aussi, le pauvre Daniel va avoir besoin d'eux." Intervint Martine qui semblait de pas avoir réalisé que son mari avait eut un étourdissement.

"Ne vous en faites pas, on s'en charge…" lui expliqua Caïn.

 

"Il faut vraiment, prévenir, Daniel, le pauvre va être dévasté…" Gémit, Martine.

 

"Madame Mathis… restée assise." Commença Frédéric.

 

Il s'assura que Martine Mathis s'était bien rassise sur le canapé avant de lui continuer à parler. La pauvre dame ne savait déjà plus où elle en était et il fallait encore en plus lui annoncer que son futur genre avait également perdu la vie. Lucie avait raison, il y avait des jours où lui aussi détestait son job comme maintenant.

 

"Daniel…" Articula le policier en fauteuil roulant, "votre gendre à aussi été retrouvé mort ce matin en même temps que votre fille, ils étaient ensemble."

 

Martine, dévisagea Fred Caïn comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, elle semblait comme figée.

 

"Mais… mais comment ?" Demanda Alain fébrilement.

 

"Poignardé, lui expliqua, Lucie d'une voix qu'elle espérait être douce."

 

"… et … notre … fille ?" Arriva à demander entre ses sanglots, Martine Mathis.

 

"Etranglée."

 

La réponse que lui fournit le lieutenant, fit pleurer la femme assise dans le canapé, de plus belle.

 

Contrairement à sa femme, Alain lui, ne pleurait pas, comme s'il ne le pouvait pas.  

 

"Mais pourquoi ? Ces deux êtres ne faisait de mal à personne. Au contraire, ils étaient heureux les voir si heureux ensemble nous rendaient heureux, Grâce à Daniel notre Isa semblait pouvoir oublier son handicap, son fauteuil roulant, bien évidemment il était toujours présent ça elle le savait aussi que sans son fauteuil, elle ne pouvait se déplacer, mais elle n'y accordait plus autant d'importance qu'avant. Elle semblait, enfin pouvoir accepter, son handicap. Vous comprenez ?"

 

"Oui, je comprends tout à fait." Répondit, l'homme assit près de canapé.

 

Fred tourna ensuite la tête vers Lucie qui le regardait surprise ne s'attendant apparemment à ce qu'il dise ces mots.

 

"Promettez-moi que vous aller retrouver celui qui à fait ça, capitaine." Demanda le père d'isabelle Mathis.

 

"Je vous le promets, monsieur."

 

A suivre ...


End file.
